Breast milk slave
by hellothere48
Summary: SUMMARY : In a world where vampires don't drink blood, but they do drink breast milk. Edward is trying to find the perfect slave with the perfect rack, that will always provide for his enormous appetite and sexual needs. He takes what he wants whenever he wants. He is the most powerful man and the boss of Cullen Enterprises. People fear him and obey everything he says. Poor Bella..


**SUMMARY : In a world where vampires don't drink blood, but they do drink breast milk. Edward is trying to find the perfect slave with the perfect rack, that will always provide for his enormous appetite and sexual needs. He takes what he wants whenever he wants. He is the most powerful man and the boss of Cullen Enterprises. People fear him and obey everything he says. But of course poor Bella had to find out the hard way. **

**Bella Pov. **

Hi my name is Bella Swan. I'm am 24 years old and live in Forks, Washington. I live in a apartment all by myself and is newly unemployed. All of my family have moved to Texas while I decided I would stay here and figure my life. I would say my life is pretty damn good, I have a place to live, I'm not totally broke, I find myself not spectacularly beautiful but I do think I'm pretty, and I know what I want in my life. But I do have a issue. My breasts. My breasts aren't that big but once my breast milk fills them up my boobs look like soccer balls! I could be just standing on the sidewalk and suddenly my boobs feel so heavy and huge, that they start to leak milk. But I have always gotten in home in time to solve my problem. I have just recently bought a breastpump that I hook up to my breasts to suck the milk out of. It feels so good that I even get turned on just by it. No one knows of my little problem, until today.

**4 hours earlier. ...**

I can't believe they just let me go! ! I can't lose my job now! I actually thought my life was going great for once. I actually liked being a librarian. But apparently they found someone more qualified to do my job. How can someone be more qualified! I LOVE BOOKS. I knew that place like the back of my hand. Oh great, that's just perfect, now I got to look for another job.

Still in my sadness I thought I might as well go to Starbucks and get a nice warm coffee to congratulate me for at least leaving the library with my head held high. I ordered my black coffee and found out that I had to wait a little bit. I sat down and stared out the window. All of the sudden I felt my breasts get extremely heavy and my boobs and tits start to agonize in pain.I had to hold back a scream. I got up and ran to the bathroom and pulled my white blouse over my head and black lace bra. My boobs were exactly the size of soccer balls. I knew I didn't have enough time to leave Starbucks and get home, so I took matters in my own hands. _literally_. I went to the bathroom sinks and put my hands on the outer sides of my boobs and pushed my boobs together and PUSHED. Hoping to squeeze some milk out of them. ...but it doesn't work. I then went to the wall and slammed my chest / breasts against the wall. But my boobs do nothing. I need to leave asap. I put my barely fitting bra on and my white blouse over my head and tucked the blouse in my black pencil skirt. I was just out of the door of the restrooms, when I felt my bra snap. _Oh my god i actually liked that bra_. I never seen my breasts get this big in such short time. I usually start to have breast pain but I didn't even have time to prepare. AND THEY WERE GETTING BIGGER! _emergency emergency_ help_ help._

I was walking so fast, completely not caring about the coffee that I ran into a hard masculine chest! My blouse rippped opened and my boobs completely fell out of my blouse. Since the compact of running into this nice chested man, my boobs spilled their huge amount a milk over the man's chest and all over the floor. It felt so good for my boobs to release their milk that I began to moan.

Suddenly the unthinkable happen.

I then felt the mouth of the man I ran into, grab my breasts and suck on my right nipple. I was to busy moaning to care if any of the customers at Starbucks were getting a free show. I closed my eyes and let the strange man have his way with my breasts. It was then when I heard my skirt and underwear rip off that I opened eyes to see no one except the man drinking my breasts. He looked up from my breasts and stood at a height of 6'2 compared to my 5'6. He had golden bronze hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. His jaw was to die for, and his mouth was with the perfect crooked smirk. He wore a black suit with a black tie, he looked very professional. BUT OH GOD THIS MAN WAS HANDSOME. The moment ended when I looked down at my breasts to see them again at soccer ball size with my tits dripping with milk. My breasts were pink and swollen but eventually turned red with my blush when I realized I was completely naked. I stared to let tears run down my cheeks because the pain in my boobs intensified with my blush. I went to turn around to retrieve my clothing when the sexy mystery man grabbed me and threw me on the Starbuck's counter. I was in totally shock.

The mystery man then crawled over me and went right for my breasts again, sucking my right boob dry within 5 minutes, he did the same with my left. I was feeling total bliss that I didn't care what was happening. Every time he was finished with my right boob he would move on to the left but he would always have to come back to the right because it was aways refill when we was sucking the left. The process continued ...After he was done and my boobs were empty, I felt so tired that I fell asleep when he was picking me up and leaving Starbucks.


End file.
